The dead don't always stay buried
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: Two children of Gallifrey dreamt of seeing the Universe. Her dreams were cut short, but the Doctor lived on. He thought she was dead but... what if he found her? What if she blamed him? An eternal child with one simple question; 'Why'  Amy,Rory,11,OC
1. Chapter 1

**I will be honest and say I don't know why I'm writing this, I got a moment of inspiration! I just wanted to write something with some angst, adventure and pain, a lot of pain both emotional and physical. Of course I have Amy and Rory, who else would set the Doctor straight? But there's someone in the shadows of his memories... someone who he thought was dead. :D Find out here! Yay! I hope you enjoy and please Revieww! xx**

_Chapter 1_

The red grass stretched out for miles, housing nothing more but the state of pure perfection as Planets rang ringlets around their beautiful solar system, across the sky in dozens of exotic colours. They sat there together, staring out for hours upon hours... watching their great Planet, their city far in the distance; spires reaching out towards the protective glass bubble surrounding it. But never quite reaching it, always an inch between the highest spire... it was safe. But those two Gallifreyan Children never played it safe.

She turned to him, locks of brown curly hair spattering her pale face, the eyes of an innocent, and the smile of an angel. "It's your eighth birthday next week!" she grinned, speaking in their native tongue, the indistinguishable, world colliding ancient language that was Gallifreyan. Her small youthful arm spread out across his back in comfort.

The brunette boy and girl of seven years stared at each other; care free. "You know what that means right?"

He rolled his eyes, batting her arm away playfully; "the time vortex ceremony..."

"Some say it gobbles you up!"

He laughed, knocking against her shoulder in childish innocence.

Then his face fell.

"But what if it does?" he turned to her, locks of his fringe falling over his eyes as his smile faltered. No one ever told the children of Gallifrey what awaits them on that fateful day... all they knew were three simple things.

"One," the female grinned, lifting one of her small fingers in a counting process, "some are inspired."

He joined in, licking his upper lip to banish away the bout of laughs attacking his system; "some run away."

They both looked into each other's eyes. Hers of green, his of chocolate brown. They both put on the same facial expression, that same mocked horror they shared as they put their palms against each other's, seeking comfort like only best friends could. "And others go insane."

They both fell to the grass then, laughing as the children of Gallifrey did so frequently... because they weren't given the position of observing the Universe but to simply _be a part of it. _

She looked to him, stretching her hand out so he could take it, so they would be joined once more in their friendship-bound psychic connection that they frequently used when apart, grounded or under the laws of education. Their fingers twined around each other's as their minds melded together giving one another a shroud of warmth to curl up within. She smiled, using her free arm to extend towards the heavens... pointing towards the deep swirling space beyond their brilliant Planet. "When I'm older I want to go out there." She grinned, "I want to see the Universe!"

He smiled, pointing a finger out also, "I'd want to go..." he paused a moment, pointing directly at a magnificent violet Planet, perfectly spherical as it gave off a warm green glow. "There!" he decided.

"Why stop there? We could go anywhere we wanted!" she grinned, looking back to him. Her emerald eyes shimmered as she put her hand down against the moist red grass, her small fingers tucking into it and shovelling the dirt into her palms; "together, we could go anywhere we wanted!"

He smiled deviously, his eyes glinting with that flicker of danger she loved so much, "they might not approve."

"I don't _care._" She whispered the last word as if it were a heaven to even say it. Her eyes sparkled with thought, placing one of her fingers delicately to her lips, "we could steal a TARDIS... a brand new fully grown TARDIS from the fields and run away together!"

He laughed, pulling her in closer, so they could feel each other's thoughts swimming within their minds... feel that connection that only _they_ could feel. "I'd like that," he agreed.

"You promise me you won't change when you do your ceremony right?" she whispered, barely audible but to him, he knew she really meant it. She didn't want to be abandoned. She didn't want him to go crazy and forget she ever existed. He looked into her eyes. "I promise you on the bond that we share that I will _not_ change, not ever." He grinned, pulling her into a warm hug.

She smiled, poking him gently on the nose, "good," she replied smugly, rolling further into his arms with a muffled laugh; "'cause I don't know what I'd do without you... you're the one that makes me feel better."

He laughed, "Like your own personal Doctor."

She rolled her eyes, sighing as she looked up into the stars, "fine; you're my Doctor but in return I get to be your _everything else._"

The Doctor's eyes opened with a start, his hands instantly threading through his hair... as if just for a second he had to be _sure _where he was. The steady thrumming of the TARDIS put him on track, his mind racing as he sought out the memories that flooded through his mind.

"Why did you _do _that?" he scolded the TARDIS as he walked up the steps from under the console, but not with his usual childish glee. No, not after _that._

He felt the TARDIS push on his mind, reminding him that he had been tired, reminding him that dreams _are _the natural outcome of sleep.

The Doctor shook his head, unconsciously straightening his bow tie; "not that kind of dream," he sighed, rubbing his jaw in frustration; "that... I've never even _thought... _it was just," he blinked, startling himself with the flood of emotions that overcame him. He'd never even _thought _about her. Not until then... why _here, _why _now?_

He leant against the console, turning his head warily making sure that the Ponds were still in bed and had for no reason woken up and made their way to the console.

_Unlikely..._

The Doctor shuddered to think what happened behind closed doors, but after the whole Melody/River fiasco he had stubbornly forbade them to keep _that _activity to a bare minimum and _defiantly _never on the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled, the thought of his friends calming him down from his painful memories.

"But I have to be sure," he muttered, running towards the monitor hanging from the console and drawing it out with one hand. He typed in a few brief words and letters. The monitor whirred angrily, not wanting to work and instead bringing up blurred static and incomprehensible noises.

"Come on!" the Doctor pleaded, hitting the side of the monitor. _I have to be sure; I have to be absolutely, positively certain that what I saw wasn't..._

The name; shrouded... only the Doctor could know that name... the name able to break apart solar systems, the powerful name of a true Gallifreyan. The picture... the same brunette child he'd loved in so many ways. Her picture just as his dream had left it... seven years old... brown hair flapping in the breeze of the Gallifreyan night, the deep red grass preserved in a seemingly grey stance from the lack of light from their suns and stars... but her eyes still glowed. With such vibrancy, such _life._

But the word he was most interested in wasn't the information, but the one printed just beneath. The Information he didn't care about... except for that _one word. _A word he hated to read, a word that made his stomach twist with such fierce emotions. A word that he had to force himself to come to terms with every time he read it. He took one long sigh and then... took his gaze upon that word.

_**Deceased**_

**Oh snap! xD YES I JUST said that! Hopefully more soon, I'm working on two things, but I just want to write this aswell... haha, I hope you enjoyed and please review, I want to know whether or not to carry this on... xXx**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I wrote a second chapter! It's really quite sad, so I hope you don't mind. :3 Thank you so much for the six reviews on my first chapter I really hope to get the same kind of feedback the further I go but if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to say. Also, later on in the chapter it goes into first person, I'm probably going to be changing the POV's back and forth from first to third now and then, so sorry if it's inconveniant :P I'll try to inform you whose POV it is when it does go into first person but it should be quite obvious. ^^ Anywho, I don't own Doctor Who but I do own my no-name character of the 'Girl of Gallifrey' so don't steal her and make her do your bidding! That's mean! She's only eight! Gawd! Please review, love you all and buh-bai! xxXxx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

It had been mere months since the two children of Gallifrey had sat upon the mount of fresh red grass and dreamt of the stars. But any amount of time – it seemed – was enough to make the world crash and burn around you.

The boy of Gallifrey had never felt this way in his life, a soul crushing experience of despair and sadness ravaging at his very being. He had seen inside the vortex and beheld all of its wonders. But he had run. Oh he had run so very fast... straight to his best friend, to the girl of Gallifrey as they held each other tight.

"It's amazing and painful and heartbreaking all at the same time." He still heard his words then, as clear as day as he had sought comfort in his friend, his psychic bound best friend. She had laughed, holding him tightly and squeezing him; "so you ran huh?" she beamed to him, stroking away his messy fringe from his face so she could poke his nose, "how far do you think you can go?"

He grinned, "Everywhere."

But he hadn't known that _everywhere_ wouldn't be the way he'd seen it. He didn't realise... that it just took a few months for his plans to disintegrate within his palms.

He didn't want to intrude, but he did anyway. His small body easily wove around the many white-gown clad nurses and Doctors running their daily errands. They gave all that they could give. Now it was his turn.

She lay in her own private room, the best that money could buy. Her father had refused to give her up; even if it made them bankrupt... he'd find a way. So the boy of Gallifrey walked in meekly. His best friend lay there... so motionless, so far gone. Skin pale, eyes lost of vibrancy. She was a shell of her previous self... but she was his best friend nonetheless. He could feel her pain even then... the disease that lacked a cure. The disease that bypassed regeneration. The disease that had a 100% death rate.

Her brown locks were damp with sweat as she grabbed angrily at the sheets that bound her to her bed, "Please father, let me do it!" her voice was weak, but even the boy of Gallifrey could hear her determination. He felt it within his very being, their psychic-bound connection wreaking havoc on the two as they fought for it to stay intact... even when she was so _weak._

Her father, a grey haired superior of Gallifrey. He loomed over her with his thick red and golden cape. He made the boy of Gallifrey feel as if he did not belong at the bedside of his best friend, he made him feel weak and minor.

Her father stroked away her damp locks, "you cannot go through with a time vortex ceremony, you are too weak." His voice was low for her sake, laced with fear for his only daughter's life. "Please, focus on healing."

She scoffed at that, no tears penetrating her eyes... even then, "you know that I won't." She sighed, rolling her eyes, forcing all of her energy to face towards her best friend. "Come here." She beckoned. And just like that the boy of Gallifrey felt like he belonged.

He took her hand as she squeezed it gently, making him feel warm, complete. "Tell him." Her eyes blazed like burning stars into his soul. She wanted to do the ceremony; her final wish before she died. So she could be a proper Time Lady, so she could live her life before it ended. So she could see the world.

The boy bit his lip, looking towards the far supreme Time Lord before her bedside. "She wants to see everything, _feel _everything before she goes. It's her eight birthday Sir... it is her final wish." He found the words easy to piece together, even in the eye of despair and hopelessness. Her father had simply sighed, placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "It is your wish; I cannot deny you of that."

They'd set it up as best they could, wheeling the ailing child to the Time Vortex in her own makeshift bed. The boy of Gallifrey held her hand the entire time. Eyes of family members and of superiors watched the two children as they made their way to the Vortex. The girl of Gallifrey, weaker than ever, forced herself into a sitting position. He could feel the twinge in his soul that told him she was in pain... so much _pain. _But she didn't cry. Not a tear.

For her sake, the ceremony was short. The unveiling of the Time Vortex quick. He shielded his eyes, looking away as he felt her grip on his hand tighten. Her nails dag into his flesh as she stared, so very mind blown into the heart of the Time Vortex, the soul of the very Universe...

He could have screamed when he felt the psychic bond loosen within his soul, forcing to break apart. Her hand went near to limp, cold flesh among his grip. He turned to her; her eyes were wide as the tears finally fell. She knew. He knew. Every observer of the ceremony knew. It was her time. But, as always... they didn't interfere.

But the boy of Gallifrey did.

He grabbed onto her arm, hoisting her into an awkward hug as he cried for her. Her breathing was near to gone, but she still wrapped an arm around his. She smiled into his shoulder. If she had to die, she was glad it was like this. With _him._

"I can't let you die, I was supposed to be your Doctor, I was supposed to look after you!" he cried, hugging her tighter than before. His body felt numb, his mind working on adrenaline and fear. How would he cope without her?

She laughed, weakly but all the same... she laughed. "A Doctor can't save everyone," she croaked, a fistful of his shirt in her grip, "but you always made me feel better."

The last thing he remembered were his own piercing screams as his psychic bond broke to pieces, scattering his soul with a hole he could never fix. Pain that was and always would be permanent.

* * *

><p>My body was cold and compressed. The pain was everlasting and yet short... so very short. My mind scattered the Universe, searching for an answer. The question, unknown... but then, suddenly so very clear.<p>

_Why am I breathing?_

I could feel the air leaving my lungs and then winding back inside. A normal bodily function that I was sure was impossible. But then I was cold again. My arms yearned to wrap around myself, to provide the warmth that I was lacking. But I couldn't. I was bound... by something hard. Something metal. It kept my back hard against the cool material I was trapped beneath.

_I cannot believe we've done this. Finally, we have the perfect weapon._

My breath hitched. A reaction to fear, or perhaps shock. A voice, shrouded by my prison. She was female, of that I could be sure. She wasn't speaking Gallifreyan... though I could understand the tongue. They'd told us that children of Time would learn every language.

_Time, Time Lord... the time vortex, him... the boy of time, his scent in my nostrils as I held him tight. And then... darkness._

"I'm dead!" My twin hearts raced within my chest as my voice echoed around my prison. I struggled beneath my shackles, feeling the material cut into my skin. "I'm dead!" I couldn't stop saying it, though I knew it was impossible. I couldn't be dead... but I had been. I had died in front of the Time Vortex... seeing into all of time and space. I saw it all. But it wasn't enough. There was something still missing. Something I wasn't getting.

Warm air hit me in the face hard; the whooshing of working clockwork came to my ears ferociously as my prison broke into two solid pieces in front of my gaze. They folded away from one another, facing me with a face that solved all my problems. And yet it didn't.

A woman's face, her right eyes perfectly preserved beneath a silver eye patch. She smiled, wrinkles forming around her lips as she revealed herself for who she was.

"No longer eight are we? My you've grown."

My eyes widened, my neck craning down to look at myself. Tall-(ish), thin framed... I struggled to cope. I wasn't eight... but how was that even...

"You've been in and out of stasis undergoing many tests my dear," the woman answered for me, her left hand waving towards me dismissively, "you are our project, you are my daughter of Time and my most amazing discovery."

I simply blinked; my mind still fuzzy of fading memories of my life on Gallifrey.

"You are nineteen, you are a Time Lady and you're function is to-"

"Kill the Doctor." I said it before my mind even settled on the idea. Who _was _the Doctor? Why must I kill him?

"Yes, no matter how you think or what you do my dear, you _will _succeed in killing the Doctor."

My muscles froze, my chest heaving in what could best be described as hyperventilating in pure, indisputable fear. I was her puppet and no matter what I did I would kill the Doctor.

My chest heaved once more as tears fled my eyes. I was a puppet to this diabolical woman, but that wasn't what I was thinking. The question I was thinking and would _always _be thinking... the one thing that wouldn't cease in my mind. That _One. Simple. Question._

_Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GAWHD, WHY? ... hah. :3 So yeah we've got the Silence doing a part in this as well! What's gonna happen to our nineteen year old Time Lady? Will the Doctor rescue her? But even then... will she want to kill him? WELL YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT! Not now obviously... haha, LATER. :D Pweese review, wuv yah, bye ! xx<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I wrote a third! :3 I'm kinda proud. I wrote it quite quickly so sorry if the characters seem a bit... OOC I will try to make it better on my next chapter. :D Until then, love you all, don't own Doctor Who, la-dee-dah and all that shizz! ^-^ xXx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

"Get up!"

The command was swift and bitter; yet I followed with no argument. My limbs shifted in a way that felt abnormally robotic as I gently and smoothly removed myself from the prison that I had been held in. The strange woman had been right; it looked identical to a stasis chamber. My arms had been previously hooked up to wires and tubes but the pain of ripping away from them faded as quickly as it had hit me.

"Do not panic my sweet child," the woman's demeanour seemed to shift and change before my very eyes. Her one visible eye suddenly filled with compassion as her right palm came up to cup my cheek. I wanted to shrug her off, I wanted to step away and condone this no longer. What I really did was stay put. My limbs wouldn't function; my body was stuck to the spot. I could feel tears of panic well in my eyes. I wasn't _me _anymore.

"We did some digging in your neurone system and placed a very handy chip right there in your brain," she licked her upper lip mockingly, taking a step away from me as if to give me a once over. As if I was an object.

She smiled tersely, "do not fret, the chip will only be activated if I feel you steer away from your motives which are... please remind me."

I felt a sting in my eyes as the muscles in my mouth worked with no direction of my own. "To kill the Doctor." All I could do was scream _NO _from the barriers within my mind, telling myself that I should not kill. To _never _kill. Father would never condone that sort of...

_Father._

I was nineteen... and I had died. What of my father? What of Gallifrey? How long had it been in mind of a stasis chamber? How had I even gotten into this situation?

The woman broke my train of thought, laughing dejectedly in my general direction. "That's a good girl, a good _Time Lady, _of course of course." She clapped her hands together calmly as she turned away from me. It was only then that I really noticed where I was. A rather large lab, _scratch that, _an enormous lab. Filled with high tech equipment that even with years of education both mentally and physically I could not fathom _what_ they were...

The woman turned back, a small pen-like object in her hands, a button on the top. Her thumb was neatly pressed against it. "When I press this," she licked her teeth precisely, snapping the button with a passionate _click._

Without hesitation my muscles loosened, my entire body becoming one heavy weight as I felt my knees crash into the tiled floors. I breathed heavily, feeling my body work at such a rate to keep me from passing out. The world was spinning before me. But I was _me _again.

"I'll allow you to get your bearings straight," the woman smiled, a dark smile, a venomous grin plastered on her face. I hated it. So _very _much.

"Wh-wha-" I cringed, my vocals were rough and raw. I hadn't spoken of my own accord in eleven years.

_Eleven... perhaps more._

"What do you want of me?" I said through clenched teeth, hating that I was abiding to the language this foul woman had chosen for me.

She laughed, raising her arms in the air, "isn't it obvious my dear? To kill the Doctor."

"Wh-why?" I hissed, tears of pain welling in my eyes as I focused all energy into standing back up.

The woman's jaw clenched, "so Silence will fall."

_The Silence._

A rush of new found memories slammed into my mind, forcing the little energy I was focusing on into the dust from whence it came. These were _not _my memories... they were _robotic... synthesised. _They were nothing of myself. Nothing of my innocence. Nothing of Gallifrey.

_Nothing of him._

Yet they were memories, images of eye patches, memories of being told what the Silence was. A religion whose sole belief was that Silence will fall when the question is asked.

"Doctor Who." I managed through clenched teeth, forcing my body to co-operate as I pushed myself off the ground and onto two incredibly shaky legs.

The woman applauded sarcastically, "well done. You have learnt well from your tests. I am glad, it means you are ready."

"For what?" I growled, my fingers fisting into balls of rage. I could feel anger creep through my veins, a rage that I had never encountered before. Indisputable pain inducing chaotic anger burning through me like nothing I'd ever felt.

The woman simply smiled, her visible eye creasing with the effort, "for training my dear. I can't possibly allow you to go off and kill the Doctor before you've even been trained into using one of these."

A suited man in black attire appeared by her side, also sporting a black eye patch. I frowned at him, watching his every step as he placed a very large, very deadly looking gun into the clutches of that diabolical puppet Master.

She beamed towards me, testing the weapon in weight values as she placed it from one hand to the other, "we shall not make another mistake, we should have never given Melody free will in the first place, suits can only get you so far." She seemed to only be talking towards herself, but I took the effort to listen. Perhaps I could learn something from her... _anything._

"Who's the Doctor... who are you?" I tried, pursing my lips as not to sob in both rage and loss.

The woman folded her arms, crossing the small space between us in a flash. She wrapped an arm around me... like a cold soulless snake about to take its prey. I glowered at her but she didn't seem to notice. "My child, I am Madame Kovarian and I am your salvation. The Doctor is your enemy and you will kill him with no mercy. He is the oldest, darkest enemy in all of Time and Space. Child, you will succeed in killing him."

* * *

><p>The Doctor couldn't place the feeling, an uneasy feeling within his very being. Something wasn't right.<p>

"Have you seen my shoe?"

The Doctor processed the voice a moment before turning from the console to see a very disgruntled Amelia Pond leaning against the furthest golden railing, fiery locks grazing the sidelines of her pale features.

"Your shoe?" The Doctor asked in disbelief. Of all the things to have misplaced...

"Yes, a shoe. The right one." Amy pouted, rolling her stunning emerald eyes as she looked away from the Time Lord in mock hurt, "I knew I shouldn't have thrown it at Rory."

"Yeah you shouldn't have thrown it at Rory!" Rory yelled, running from the corridors into the console room. He shook his head a moment, getting his bearings straight, "I mean _me _you shouldn't have thrown it at _me!_"

Amy scoffed, "shut up stupid and help me find it!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, raising a finger in enthusiasm, "new rule! No throwing objects in the TARDIS... let me think that would be rule number-" the Doctor frowned as he narrowly dodged an oncoming black converse. The right one. "Hey!"

"Found it!" Amy chirped smugly, folding her arms.

The Doctor gaped, pointing at the discarded shoe and then at himself, "what did I _just _say?"

Amy shrugged, "Dunno I was too busy throwing a shoe at you. Chuck it here would ya?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw but easily shrugged off the frustration as he threw the shoe back to Amy, narrowly missing her own face to which she scowled at him jokingly for a few moments before putting the piece of clothing back onto her right foot.

"So!" Amy said after tying her shoe, walking up to the console and sitting on the cream leather 'captain's' chair. "We've seen evil dolls, robots with hands that put you to sleep, evil Minotaurs, _your _wedding..."

"And Hitler, don't forget Hitler!" Rory added slightly nervously. He still couldn't believe that he'd told one of the most evil dictators in all of Earth history to _shut up._

Amy smirked, "Hitler _and _the robot thingy..."

"Tesalecta Amelia," the Doctor corrected, threading around the console to poke her gently on the nose. Amy ruffled slightly before relaxing with a small grin. "So... where next?"

"I suggest somewhere where our life _isn't _in peril!" Rory muttered as he walked over to accompany his wife, threading an arm around her waist.

Amy rolled her eyes, fitting her head into the crook of his neck, the Doctor grinned, still fiddling with a few dials, "a little danger never hurt anyone."

"Correction, it hurt a lot of people a lot of times!" Rory countered.

"Can you boys stop bickering?" Amy shouted over the two, eyes narrowed and given the expression she was proudly presenting... ready to pounce. The Doctor and Rory both turned to look at her. Her smile softened, grinning slightly as she wound from Rory's grip and moved over to the console, aimlessly flicking a small switch, "Now." She began, glancing up at the Doctor with her playful smile, "I want to go somewhere fun!"

The Doctor grinned, rolling his eyes, "fine, somewhere fun." He conceded.

Amy gave him her thankful yet victorious smile in response, turning her body away and readying for their next journey... when something stopped her.

A picture.

Just out of the corner of her eye.

A picture all the same.

"Doctor..." Amy began, her full attention caught on the picture of the brunette eight year old gathering dust on the console monitor. "Who's that?" her finger pointed directly at the child's face. Amy's eyes narrowed in deep concentration. The girl was smiling, her eyes glowing with an abnormal vibrancy considering the time the picture must have been taken. That meant, as Amy's mind concluded, the child must not have been human.

The Doctor felt his hearts sink.

_Stupid, stupid! _He yelled within his mind. How could he be so reckless as to leave a photo of _her _on his monitor?

"A friend." The Doctor said slowly.

"Really?" Amy asked in disbelief. She couldn't picture the Doctor having adventures with a child that looked so _young. _What if she'd gotten hurt, what if she had parents? Even Amy knew the Doctor wouldn't be that careless.

"An old friend," the Doctor said, a little too quickly, never looking directly into Amy's eyes, "we were friends as children."

Amy snorted, "the Doctor as a kid... I can't picture it."

"It doesn't matter, she's gone now." The Doctor added quietly, biting at his lower lip as he fiddled aimlessly at a few buttons.

Amy rose a brow, "Really...?"

"Yes!" The Doctor saw Amy cringe at the venom in his voice. He bit back a sigh, pulling back the anger, suppressing it and trying again in a calmer voice, "what do you mean _really?_"

Amy looked back at the monitor and then to Rory who looked at the screen also. They both shared a confused stare for a small amount of time before Amy spoke up, "Well... we've seen the monitor before I mean usually it'd say if the person was deceased, I mean for you it even had your death date... but for _her..._"

The Doctor's hearts were already racing in just an _ounce _of hope. He quickly ran over to his two companions, joining them in their gawking.

The _deceased _mark was gone, no bold lettering... no death date... _nothing._

"Ha-Hah!" The Doctor grinned, hugging his two friends around the shoulders before running back to the console.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled impatiently, a hand on her hip, "what are you doing?"

"A one in a million chance, but I'm willing to take it!" the Doctor grinned back, a sparkle in his eyes as he shifted his gaze to Rory, "sorry Rory." He added.

Rory's eyes widened, "why?"

The Doctor's hands tightened on a lever, "you wanted no peril right?"

Rory's face fell as the Doctor pulled the lever down, sending the entire ship into an unstable frenzy.

* * *

><p><strong>TAH-DAH, don't forget to review, I love them all! Thank you guys so much for the support and I hope to write a new chapter soon! :D What's that noise I hear? Could it possibly be THE TARDIS ENGINES? ...hmm, I wonder where the Doc is off to? :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! ****I know what you're thinking. : "HOLY CRAP, SHE UPDATED!" :) Yes, I did! I hope you're happy, I was supposed to be revising! :l ...HAHA, yeah... I don't care, I had fun! I was looking at all the comments I'd been getting and realised that this became more popular than I thought it would be. This chapter IS rushed, so if you don't like it, I don't blame you! On the bright side, I'll probably update it again, so be happy! :D Anywho, thanks for your support, because of your support, I'm keeping this story going! OH, and I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own my mystery girl, so no takies, unless I say so! ^^ xXx**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Madame Kovarian fiddled with the gun that she held, looking up to me with her one visible eye as if she was assessing me for something. I stood completely still, unable to do anything but wait for my next instructions, else she would press the button again and I'd become her puppet once more.

"For you," she smiled finally, her lips creasing with the effort. She nodded to me expectantly so with a brief pause I held my arms out in front of her. The gun was heavy, and I felt my arms ache with the effort of holding it, but it was an interesting piece of weaponry. I'd never seen anything like it. What had changed in the years I had been away from Gallifrey?

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked lowly, still getting used to the language I had been assigned. It still burned my throat with the effort and I wanted nothing more than to revert back to my native tongue, but I found that the words wouldn't come when I tried. Whatever this woman had done, she'd managed to get into my head, to control every aspect of my being.

Madame Kovarian clicked the tip of her tongue against her front teeth and folded her arms, "it's a gun child, what do you expect I'd want you to do with it?"

I rose a brow and took in a breath. I fixed my fingers around what I suspected to be the trigger and pointed it outwards, only for Madame Kovarian to slap it away. "Not like that!" she snapped, grabbing me by the arm. I shuddered at the contact, but stayed completely rigid. "It looks like the weapons training I downloaded into you is a bit…" she branched off, searching for the right words. She paused, smiling slyly, "rusty."

Downloaded? Was this to do with the chip that she had put inside my head? Was I nothing more than a robot to her?

"I don't remember any training," I said.

"I don't expect you would, you're an awful aim." Madame Kovarian took the gun from my arms and handed it to a suited man that was suddenly by her side, "take her to the training arena, and do not produce her to me again until she is ready."

The man nodded, and before I could blink, two men had appeared by each of my sides and taken me roughly by the arms, dragging me towards the 'training arena.'

* * *

><p>"But I don't understand!" Amy yelled over the whirring of the TARDIS as she was thrown into the golden railing that Rory was hugging onto for dear life.<p>

"Yeah," Rory agreed, bracing himself one more, "you said she died!"

The Doctor wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy trying to tame the TARDIS. Ever since his initial excitement the TARDIS had begun to act up, she too must have felt the presence of another Time Lord. "I _did _say it was a long shot," the Doctor called, hitting the monitor hard with one of his hands so a very unstable map appeared on it, "But the TARDIS can feel her, I mean, she can sense her presence. Hopeful the old girl can bring us to her!"

"But how can she do that?" Amy asked as she swung herself around the railings towards Rory as they both fell into each other.

"Because!" the Doctor yelled as the three occupants were suddenly flung in separate directions as the TARDIS suddenly pulled to a very abrupt halt. The Doctor rose to his feet instantly after falling and rose his finger in victory; "She's a Time Lady!"

"Time Lady?" Both Amy and Rory asked together, rubbing their heads as they rose a few moments after the Doctor.

"Yes, Time _Lady._" The Doctor repeated for his companion's benefit.

"So… a female Time Lord?" Rory asked as he helped a disgruntled Amy with her balance. Amy batted his arms away and shook her head to regain her bearings, "so… like River?"

"Yes!" The Doctor swerved on his heels to face Amy and frowned, "No… well, sort of!"

"Sort of?" Rory asked warily.

"Well," the Doctor clapped his hands together and ran over to his two companions, grinning giddily, "River isn't technically a Time Lady, she's a human plus Time Lord DNA," The Doctor grinned, prodding Amy's nose, "An anomaly."

Amy couldn't help the smile that broke across her face, "okay, so what is this other girl then?"

"She," the Doctor pointed towards the console monitor where the map fizzled out and was replaced with the picture of the girl once more, "is a Time Lady, she was born on Gallifrey of two Gallifreyan parents."

Rory nodded slowly, but then shook his head, "Wait, I'm lost, so she was born on Gallifrey… but she looks like she's ten in the picture, but you said that Gallifrey was destroyed… how can she be born there if it doesn't even exist?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, she was my friend back when we were children, back when Gallifrey was still there. She died when she was eight," the Doctor paused for a moment, reliving his nightmares. He shuddered to think, but kept speaking nonetheless, "but she's back now, she had been deceased for centuries, but she's back!"

Amy and Rory looked at each other and then back to the Doctor, both wondering if he'd lost the last of his sanity that they tried to believe was there. "That doesn't make any sense," Amy sighed, leaning against the railings as she looked up at the Doctor, "and I'm younger than my own daughter!"

The Doctor grinned, "I get that it's a very small chance, Amelia, but I'm willing to take it. If she's alive some how… then…"

Amy and Rory froze to the Doctor's sudden silence. He really cared about this girl, and for a brief moment Amy and Rory in turn imagined what it must have felt like to have been so close to someone and then experience their death and then get given the sliver of hope that they could return again, exactly like they were before.

"Wouldn't she be older?" Amy asked absentmindedly.

"If she came back, it wouldn't be natural, right?" Rory asked, receiving no response he sighed, "I mean what if she's different to how you remember her."

The Doctor shrugged, threading a hand through his hair vacantly, "it's a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

><p>The first thing I realised after being dragged into the training arena was that I was an awful shot. The room was long, filled with cordoned areas which held dummies of aliens I couldn't quite place. Some seemed familiar; I managed to identify a Slitheen in the mix, but the dummy I had been taken to was one that resembled a Human being. I knew the species well, for an insignificant race, we were taught a lot about them. Our teachers would go on endless lectures about the magnificence of the race and how it spread out further than any other, living out to the end of the Universe itself. They seemed so magnificent when spoken about in such awe, but they looked no different from a Time Lord except their life span was so much more limited.<p>

"One hundred years?" I remembered myself yelling, "they die as babies!"

Apparently a human aged quickly, dying within under a century. I used to wonder what the point of the species was, but decided not to question it. If they had done all of what our educators told us, then I had no right.

"Why am I to shoot a Human?" I asked one of the men that seemed to be guarding me. He looked at me with the one eye that was visible. "It isn't s'posed to be Human." The man said dryly.

I looked at it again, "then what am I shooting?"

The man grinned, leaving a shudder to wrack my body in his brief moment of silence. It seemed as if he took some kind of sadistic glee out of my fear. "Time Lord." He said.

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. A Time Lord? I was supposed to shoot a Time Lord? Was this what Madame Kovarian had planned for me? To shoot and _kill _a Time Lord? Surely that wouldn't work, after all, a Time Lord could regenerate.

_Unless you aren't given enough time._

I blinked, listening to the echo of my father's voice inside my head, instructing me in our native tongue.

Time Lords and Ladies can regenerate, but it's only for life and death situations. The rules for regeneration are tricky and it only works if the body is given time to change its cells.

I shuddered again, feeling tears sting at my eyes. I was supposed to shoot a Time Lord once, watch their pain and then shoot again? My own kind.

"No!" I shouted suddenly, the adrenaline from the new information shooting through my mind, "I won't do it!" I found myself throwing the gun to the floor, running for the door that the guards had sent me through. I heard shouts of surprise and feet chasing me across the halls but I didn't care. Not about finding the exit, not about the people chasing me. All I cared about was getting out of killing another Time Lord. Another of my kind.

Then, without warning I was suddenly brought to a halt. My muscles screamed for mercy as they were pulled into a rigid stance. All I could do was move my eyes frantically as I tried to open my mouth to scream. Nothing left my mouth except for a choked sob as I felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

"My, what a surprise." I wanted to scream at the voice that came from behind me. Madame Kovarian and that stupid device she used to control me.

Then she was in front of me, inspecting me with a hint of a snarl attached to her features. "Trying to run are we?" she mused, stroking my face. I so desperately wanted to pull away, but I couldn't.

"Oh," she cooed, her smile returning, but the anger in her eyes remained, "Poor child, perhaps we should have explained to you fully on who your enemy was. The Doctor is a Time Lord, child."

I growled under my breath, attempting to speak only to be spoken over.

"-He is a bad man, he has attempted to destroy us."

"T-time…" I choked over my own words, and winced at the burning in my throat, but carried on, "Time Lords, w-watch."

"Observe, yes, they used to." There was a ferocious glint in Madame Kovarian's eyes, "that was of course, before they were destroyed."

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach, and I was positive that if I hadn't have been being controlled I would have fallen to the floor in despair, "Y-you, Y-you lie!" I spat, wishing I could cover my face so I couldn't watch the woman lie to me.

"It's true," Madame Kovarian sighed, "There was a war of time that ruptured between the Time Lords and the Daleks."

I sucked in a breath, "D-daleks?" I choked.

"Ah, you recognise the name." Madame Kovarian smiled, "Yes I suspected as much, they were very good at spreading themselves throughout time."

I didn't care for what she had to say anymore. If she was telling the truth that would mean that my father was dead, everyone that I ever knew and loved were dead… _he _was dead.

"Kill me." I said bitterly, unable to stop the tears that flooded my face, "I-I won't do anything for you, j-just kill me." I choked out a bitter sob, "please."

Madame Kovarian only laughed, so very sinisterly, "I'm afraid I can't. You see, we need you." She cupped my face in her hands and stared at me through her one visible eye, "we need you to bring an end to the Doctor's life. It only seems fit a Lady of Time should be the one to do it." She let go of me and patted me gently on the head, "we'll make you do it no matter what, but for now, you've been a bad girl."

I gasped as I felt a vice like grip around my right arm as one of Madame Kovarian's men began dragging me away.

"Lock her back in her stasis chamber!" I watched Madame Kovarian fade away, unable to move because of the chip she had implanted inside me. As she faded into the distance, I was almost sure I heard her laugh. My pain was enjoyable to her. I couldn't think straight, nothing seemed right, and the only question that seemed important to me at that moment was why…? Why did they choose me? How did they find me?

Why did it have to be me?

* * *

><p><strong>:3 I hope you enjoyed this, look forward to the next chapter, that I'll most likely write! ^^ Haha! x THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! XX<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I finally updated again! It took me a while but in a few days I will have finished my final exam and I will be able to take more care with this fic. Sorry it's short, but thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy! ^^ xx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

"Where are we?" Amy asked quietly, her head protruding slightly out from the TARDIS doors. She blinked her emerald eyes once, then another time for good measure. The room was white, devoid of any colour, of any emotion. It was like a blank canvas, and the only thing to make it bearable was the vibrancy of the Police Box standing proudly in its centre.

"It sort of reminds me of Appalapachia," she said, grinning ever so slightly as the name rolled off her tongue.

"Don't go through any doors!" Rory was suddenly by her side, on alert as soon as he heard her description of the place they had landed. He wouldn't lose Amy again, not ever; he was determined of that.

"It's not!" the Doctor called from the console, tapping his monitor carefully, "It's strange, the room is like a void. There's nothing there… but that can't be right, the TARDIS followed her completely."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Amy mused, testing the atmosphere by lifting one of her arms out into the room. "It's like a place you'd put a mental patient."

"Maybe that's what it is," Rory said suddenly, causing Amy to look up at him. Rory rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly aware of Amy's intrigue. He nodded, reinforcing his statement, "Yeah, I mean if this girl was really brought back from the dead then God knows what that would do to someone's mind."

The Doctor gave a grunt of frustration as the monitor fizzled out, "No," he muttered, threading a hand through his hair, "this place is here, it just doesn't want to be found," Amy and Rory quickly moved out of the way as the Doctor strode past them out into the room instantly sonicing the surroundings. "There's got to be a door or a switch or something," he muttered, staring at the readings he was given from his device.

Amy leant in the doorway, staring at the screwdriver as the green light on the end turned on then off again. She sighed, "But why… I don't get it."

"I don't think we're supposed to," Rory answered, joining his wife in the now wide-open doorway, "This girl was brought back from the dead, that doesn't happen every day."

Amy smirked slightly and Rory shook his head with a smile, "Okay, not every _normal _day."

"Ah-hah!"

The two companions jumped at the Doctor's sudden outburst, but before they could react further, a small light appeared in the direct centre of the wall that they were facing. The three friends watched in intrigue as the light stretched out, moving in a circular fashion, almost as if the material of the wall was being burnt away, then suddenly, without another action in the matter, the material rolled out of sight, like a strange doorway, leaving a hallway in its wake.

The Doctor grinned, running into the hallway, "well come on then!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Kovarian left me to the hands of her foot soldiers, all the time keeping me as her own personal robot. My movements were mechanical and rigid as I was practically dragged back to the room where I had first awoken. Everything seemed as a blur, the corridors were all the same, blank and boring. I couldn't seem to keep track of all the winding doors and passages, there was no way of remembering which door took me to where. An escape, I concluded, was impossible.<p>

On the final door, the smell of mechanics hit me with a start. I managed to keep myself from tearing up as I saw the large stasis chamber from where I had awoken. It was so alien from the things I had seen on Gallifrey.

But it was gone…

I saw it in her eyes, no matter how much I wanted to wish she was lying, I couldn't do it. The way she was so proud of what she was saying, the way she took sadistic glee from the tears in my eyes. Her own practically sparkled.

All I knew was gone. I would never see my father again, or my family or my friends… I was alone in the Universe except for one. The one I was apparently destined to kill.

My body co-operated like an orderly machine; no amount of internal screaming would stop it. Before I could blink I was again entrapped in my cold prison and two sets of glass doors were closing in on me. My breathing hitched as I began to panic, the outside world blurred out of focus as the cold air began to invade my lungs. With a final breath, everything went black and all I knew of reality faded away.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Amy asked with a smirk as she and Rory followed the Doctor through the blank corridors. Every now and then the Doctor would pause to sonic another door open, and apart from that, the Time Lord had stayed very silent, like he was afraid if he said anything, the hope of finding his friend would leave him just as his words did.<p>

"Not yet Amelia," the Doctor said, using Amy's full name just as he always did when addressing her like the child she sometimes became. Amy sometimes did it just because she wanted to be addressed that way. It made her think back to her childhood, all the way back to the night she'd packed her bags when she was seven and waited for her imaginary friend to take her away into the stars.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Rory asked suddenly as he grudgingly followed his wife and son-in-law, though he'd never admit to that.

The Doctor bit his lip as he carried on walking, "Not exactly, it's not like I've been here before." He raised his arms angrily, "where ever _here _is."

"Is it a Planet?" Amy asked as she glanced about her surroundings. The white wash walls and tiled floors did nothing to aid her question.

"Not sure," the Doctor answered back rather quickly, "The TARDIS doesn't know where we are, this place doesn't belong to any maps of the Universe, it's like it's been shrouded in some kind of perception filter, anyone who passes it dismisses it as quickly as they see it."

"It feels weird." Rory said slowly.

Amy nodded, folding her arms as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, "like we shouldn't be here."

"You'll get used to it." The Doctor snapped as he opened the latest door, only to take a step back in shock. "Oh…"

"'Oh' what?" Amy asked, walking towards the Doctor's side. Her eyes widened in, "Oh… oh."

Rory rose a brow, "what's so worthy of being 'oh'ed'" he asked sarcastically, slipping past Amy and the Doctor to see it for himself.

A room. A big room. Filled with machinery that all three of them together couldn't exactly decipher. Things were beeping or whirring or flashing bright colours. But the Doctor hadn't focused on that. The Doctor's eyes had wandered towards the large stasis chamber at the far end of the room.

Before Amy and Rory could even blink the Doctor was gone, standing by the stasis chamber, staring down at the transparent glass. Amy took a hesitant step forward before Rory grabbed her arm. "Amy, should we really be… I mean, if that's who I think it is…"

Amy shook her head, pulling her arm from Rory's fingers, "I wanna see." She said simply, moving over towards the Doctor.

Amy and Rory were by his side in seconds, each staring down at the pale face of a brunette girl. Her long curly locks fell down below her shoulders, her purple lips were soft and plump. Her body was clad in army-print cargoes and a white shirt. And she was completely still. Frozen in time.

"Is that-" Amy asked, pursing her lips in shock.

"-Yes." The Doctor answered, but his voice was hollow. Amy didn't dare look at him. She knew what he would be feeling. Someone had found her, brought her back from the dead and frozen her, put her in stasis for whatever reason. She was being used. Right now, the Doctor wasn't just a brewing storm, but the very reason armies quaked at the sound of his name. This was far beyond personal.

The Doctor took a breath and swallowed, "that's her."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for all the support, please keep on reviewin' I love you guys! :) xXx<strong>


End file.
